Parker
by rivertonrose92101
Summary: When the youngest heir of the parker estate died in a horrific boating accident near the english channel. His twin sister and new heir of the family fortune finally woke-up from a coma. Realizing her life will never be the same again.
1. Profile

Name: Rose Margo Parker

Age: 17

Birthday: 25th November

Star Sign: Scorpio

Height: 5'7ft

Eyes: Electric Green Eyes

Looks: Curvy waist, long legs, medium size chest, light-tanned skin, red heart shape lips, and long raven hair.

Special Abilities: Hand to Hand Combat and Quick Reflex Skills.

Gifts: Telepathic and Medium.

Personality: Clumsy,Lazy, Mysterious, Secretive, Passionate, Stubborn and was born deaf...but can easily read mouths without using her hear-aids.

Hobbies: Reading, Horse-riding, dancing, sketching, fencing and sleeping

Favourite Book: Harry Potter Collectibles

Favourite Movie: The Help, The Notebook and Harry Potter Series (Dislike Twilight)

Favourite Food: Sushi and Baked Goods.

Favourite Drink: Ice Chocolate.

Family: Elena Parker (Mother-38), Grandmother Rosalie (Grandmother- 70), Twin Brother Tommy (17-Dead), Older Brother Leo (19) and older sister Dominique (24). The rest is dead.

Hometown: London, England

Favourite Quote: 'It's better to be unhappy alone, then to be unhappy with someone else' Marilyn Monroe

Heritage: Half Irish and Half British.

Uniform: skinny black jeans (when its rainy),black mini skirt, long white blouse (with a red singlet underneath or black), black corset, black converse shoes and Spenser academey jacket. She is usually seen wearing headphones around school campus, and is usually in the school library reading or finishing off her latest sketches.

Dorms/Apartments: Lives off campus

Working: Works part time has a waitress at a local cafe called Coffee Beans Paradise' owned by her older sister Dominique.

Pets: One cat called Lighting, and two gold fish called polka and dot

Privileged or Scholarship: Scholarship (She doesn't want to get into a private school using old/new money, instead she used her own intelligence)

History: She woke up after two years of being on life support in the family home of 'Parker Manor'. When her reckless twin brother died in a boating accident.


	2. New School, New Life, New Drama

It was a rainy Monday morning. A nineteen seventy-two black and white mustange parked outside the school administration office. The driver's door popped open and out came a tall, dark and handsome young man with warm sea-green eyes. Wearing ripped black jeans, black boots, white singlet and black leather jacket.

'Rose...stop wasting time and hop out of the vehicle already' he announced 'you are running late as it is'

A female groan emerged from the passenger seat. 'Because mother and nono, doesn't want you to make a bad impression on the family name...' said Leo explaining the reason why 'besides since you are now the heir of the parker fortune-'

So without further ado a female figure with long raven hair, electric green eyes, Curvy waist, long legs, medium size chest, light-tanned skin and red heart shape lips. Wearing black skinny jeans, black ankle boats, white printed singlet of 'The Beatles, black knitted jersey and black converse shoes hopped out of the vehicle. Giving Leo a evil glare.

Rose sticked out her tongue at Leo who couldn't help but chuckle at his little sister behavior, while locking his baby.

**Few Minutes Later**

After locking up the vehicle, the brother and sister start heading inside the school administration building.

'Did you remember to bring your hearing aids with you?' ask Leo has he opened the door and let his sister walked in first.

'About that...' started Rose in sign language, Leo put in a large groan.

'I thought Domi reminded you to put them on this morning, before we left?' asked Leo in annoyance. Rose was bout to say something until Leo cut her off.

'never-mind...you sit over there and i'll signed you in okay' said Leo pointing towards a row of empty seats.

She obeyed him and sat down on the empty pile of seats.

While sitting down Rose watched Leo walk towards the front desk, and start chatting up an elderly lady who was busy filing down important documents.

_**ROSE POV**_

After getting Leo annoyed at me for leaving my hearing aids behind at home. I quietly sat down on the nearest chair near the school headmaster's office. And started to get really nervous. I bite my lip and started tapping my shoes until the door burst open before me.

_'Its really unattractive biting your lips like that'_ said a voice

I looked up and noticed Tommy's spirit had arrive and was now sitting next to me.

'It calms me a little' i said in sign-language 'What are you doing here anyway?

Tommy put in a little chuckle and said '_Just checking up on my favorite sister...and guiding her towards her new school'_

I rolled my eyes 'Thanks for your support Tommy but i don't need any help thank-you very much'

Tommy couldn't help but laugh and said_ 'You know...since you've came back from the dead, you've became twice as bitchy'_

'I should say the same to you...but wait your already dead' i snapped in annoyance 'Anyway you never told me how you forged my handwriting on Spenser's enrollment forms?'

_'That's a secret...i will never tell'_ smirked Tommy_ 'All i'm going to say...i had assistance from old childhood friends'_

'Who?' i asked looking at Tommy's spirit in confusement

'_You will see for yourself later on'_ said Tommy giving me the famous parker grin.

I was bout to say something until the headmasters office doors burst open and out came a few students. The first person had a black eye. He had a mop of shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes.

_'Aaron Abbott... captain of the school's american football team and school dooshbag'_ whispered Tommy in my ear. I nodded my head and watched Abbott leaving the building.

'Should've known it will be a jock' I thought to myself has i watched him walked across the school fields.

I turned my head back around and noticed another male student leaving the room. With shaggy blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. 'Is he trying to pull off a billy idol look?' i said underneath my breath 'cause he is diffidently pulling it off nicely'

_'Reid Garwin...school sex-god and heart breaker'_ smirked Tommy _'If i were you sis...you better stay clear from him'_

'Why?' i asked in sign language while shyly watching Blondie head towards the front desk and started to chat up one of the office ladies that just came in. 'He seems harmless enough'

_'Because he would use you...and throw you away in a second'_ explained Tommy _'he is like me, but less unattractive'_

I rolled my eyes and was bout to ask Tommy what he meant by that. Until i heard a male voice errupted ,My eyes looked up and noticed a middle-aged man was standing right in front of me, smiling with his Pearlie white teeth.

'And who must you be dear?'

I looked at him wide-eye and said nothing.

'Good morning mister Higgins said Leo's voice heading towards our direction 'this is my little sister Rose. She was born deaf...but she can read lips easily' He explained 'she does have hearing aids..but she left them behind by accident'

'O i see' said Higgins smiling at me 'Hello dear' greeted Higgins in sign language 'our tour will begin shortly...i just need to have a quick word with your brother here'

I nodded my head, and watched Leo follow Higgins back towards his office.

* * *

_One hour later_

An hour has past and it was almost the end of the school tour. Leo left before the school tour and instructed me to meet him outside the school gates right after the first bell. While following Higgins around like the school campus, i couldn't help but admire the Gothic school buildings around us. Which in-fact made me to bumped into provost by accident who just stopped unexpectedly.

I looked over Higgins shoulder and noticed he wasn't pleased at all.

'Mr Abbott, Mr Williams...may you please explain to me why you two are out of class this early...without a hall pass?' asked Higgins glaring at the two school jocks in front of us.

'Coach Carter wants to see us sir, right-away' explained Abbott his friend next to him nodded his head in agreement. When Jock two looked over at my direction, his eyes begin to sparkle.

'Well i'll be damn...its Rose Parker' said jock two joyfully has he started to walk towards me.

'Do you two know each-other?' ask Abbott looking at me then at his friend.

'Yup' smiled jock two, has he quickly run over and picked me up from my waist, giving me a tight hug.

'You look great Rosie' said Jock two in sign language 'I see you haven't let nono cut your hair yet'

'Do i know you?' i asked him in sign language.

Jock two faced turned red of embarssement 'I forgotten you were in a coma...your sister domi told me last night, that it would be awhile for your memories to return'

'How you know Domi?' i asked again in sign language

'My mum's your sister's godmother' explained jock 2

'O' i mouthed.

_**Bringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

After Higgins left me behind with araon and brody. For his afternoon meeting with the school board. Araon started to look at me strangely.

'So how long have you two known each other?' ask Araon talking to Brody.

'Since diaper years' said Brody shaking his head 'our mom's know each other since childhood'

'O'said Araon looking at me, with a massive smirk on his face.

'Domi said one of her younger siblings is coming over to live with her and Leo. While attending Spenser with us' announced Brody giving me a small smile.

' Well-well, Looks like we are going to see each other around more often...aren't we sweetheart' said Abbott wrapping his arms around my shoulder, licking his lips.

'I wouldn't do that Araon' said Brody shaking his head 'she doesn't like to be touched'

'She doesn't like to be what-' said Araon looking down at me not hearing a word in what brody Just said.

I placed my right hand on top of his ball-sacks and give it a tight squeeze.

'Yeowwwwwwwwwwww' screamed Araon has soon has i let go of his ball-sacks and quickly walked away from one jock in pain and another in suprisement in enough time to escape.

'I'll take it from here boys' i thought to myself has i begin to run away from them. 'Jocks-0, Me-1'

* * *

After escaping from the two jocks, one of them somehow connected to my past. I found myself looking up at an old oak tree which was planted right outside the school mess hall. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the school mess hall was now packed. So without hesitation i begin to climb up the tree.

'Just keep climbing, just keep climbing' i said underneath my breath, has i climbed branch by branch heading towards my chosen destination.

**Sarah's POV**

'Whos that?' asked baby-boy looking outside.

Me, Caleb, Pouge, Kate and Reid quickly stopped eating our lunch and turned around, and quickly noticed a teenage girl close to our age was climbing the old oak tree, and has just sat down on the highest branch.

'Don't know' said Caleb shrugging his shoulder.

'She's hot' smirked reid eyeing the poor girl, me and Kate looked at each-other and rolled our eyes.

'You think everyone with two legs and boobs is attractive reid' said Kate underneath her breathe.

We all noticed she had long raven hair, electric green eyes, Curvy waist, long legs, medium size chest, light-tanned skin and red heart shape lips. And was really pretty. She was just wearing black skinny jeans, black ankle boats, white printed singlet of 'The Beatles, black knitted jersey and black converse shoes.

'She has an interesting taste in music' said pouge folding his arms, has we carried on watching the new girl sat down on top of the oak tree.

* * *

We continued on watching the new girl, until we noticed Kira and the Jocks was now heading towards the new girl. Araon was ahead of the group looking really pissed.

'Oi' shouted Araon's voice.

Has we heard him shout at the new girl outside who somehow had fallen asleep.

'THUMP'

The poor girl gotten a huge fright from araon's scream, and fall down the tree landing on pile of leaves. 'Ouch...that gotta hurt' said Pouge

has we watched the new girl stood up from the ground and was now glaring at Araon. Without warning araon grabbed the poor girl's shoulders and slammed her against the tree, making her to gain unconscious slowly.

'He's hurting her' said Kate

The boys was bout to stand up and rescue her until, we noticed Kira arrived on the scene and started to shout at Abbott angrily to let her go. Araon turned his head around towards Kira's direction for one second and started yelling at her to shut up.

We was all pretty gob-smacked in what we are witnessing Araon's victim unloosed his grip, and slammed him roughly against the tree and giving him a right-hand hooked to the face. Making Araon to fall back in pain.

'Did you see that' said Reid, looking at us then at the new girl.

'That...was incredible' said Kate in amazement

'yup' said Tyler nodding his head in agreement.

I looked up and stared at the new girls face. Her face turned pale white and couldn't believe what just happen. she slowly backed away, turned around and headed down the school tunnel. Without saying a word.

'I'm going to see if she's alright' i reply standing up grabbing my school-bag.

I quickly gave Caleb a quick kiss on the cheek of good-bye and immediately left our table. Before exiting the mess-hall and walking passed the boys less Favourite people. Following the poor girl down the tunnel.

_**rivertonrose92101**_

**_END OF CHAPTER PLEASE R/R. :)_**


	3. Old Friends, New Allies, New Issues

It was almost the end of school, and Rose Parker finally appeared out of the shadows. After hiding for almost the entire afternoon in the school library. She stepped outside in the freezing cold, and was now looking side-ways to see if the close was clear. No-body in sight, so with a deep breath, Rose sprinted across the school fields and started running towards the front gate of Spenser academey.

Has she rushed towards the front gates, Rose crashed into someone heading the opposite direction.

*Crashed*

Both students landed on the ground, 'Oi...which where you going man' said a male student has he begin to stood up from the ground and was now looking at rose, also re-gaining her balance. 'Rose?' said a male student with curly brown hair, brown tanned skin, deep brown eyes. 'Is that you?' he ask Rose while pushing his glasses back quickly.

'_Hello Ricky' said Rose 'who else do you think it would be?'_

'Your alive..how?, I thought your mother turned off your life-support' asked Ricky

'_She was bout too...but i woke just before she switched it off'_ smiled Rose '_so did you miss me?'_

Ricky nodded shyly. Rose looked down at Ricky's wrist and smirked 'I see you still have our friendship bracelet on' Ricky looked down on his right wrist and blushed 'Yes...and i haven't taken it off since'

'Glad to hear' said Rose smiling.

'Have you been crying?' said Ricky trying to look at rose in the eye.

'No...' lied Rose 'i tripped over'

'Sure you have' chuckled Ricky, 'what are you doing out here, anyway?'

'Scholarship' said Rose 'and i only just founded out last week'

'Tommy i presume' said Ricky rolling his eyes. 'Want to come with me to Cammie's dance practice?'

'Well...' started Rose 'I am supposed to wait for Leo outside the school gates in a few minutes. I suppose i can watch for a little while' Ricky beamed. 'Well shall we my lady' said Ricky in his best Victorian accent. Holding out his arm in front of Rose, who gladly accepted his arm. The two friends turned around and begin to make their way towards the east wing.

* * *

_**Sarah's POV**_

Classes was bout to end for the day, and i was still looking for the same girl from earlier before. I have looked everywhere and i haven't seen a peep. So i decided to take a quick break, and check my cellphone for any new messages. I walked into an empty classroom in the science department, and begin to check my phone. Most of them was from my roommate and best friend Kate Tunney who was stuck in english with professor Wilson, with the boys. Kate:'_**Have you found her yet?'** _

Me: 'Nope...not yet! Hows english going?'

Kate: _**'Predictable...just writing down notes off the blackboard, for our upcoming surprise pop quiz'**_

Me: ':(...can i borrow your english notes? So i can copy it down tonight?'

Kate: '_**Sure. What time you wanna go to tonight's pep rally anyway?' **_

Me: 'Don't know...what time does it start tonight?'

Kate: '_**At seven thirty...me and the boys are planning to head over to nicky's straight after. You in?'**_

Me: 'Sounds good...i'm in ;)'

Kate: '**_Sweet. Gonna get back to work. Professor Wilson is getting suspicious. Lata girlie ;)'_**

After putting my phone-away, i looked outside. And quickly noticed a female figure was heading towards the school gymnasium, with a male student. Wearing a Spenser's jacket. The female's face turned side-ways and i immediately recognized it was the same girl from earlier before.

She seemed to have been laughing at what her friend was saying. So without further ado. I grabbed my stuff and started to head outside. Running towards them.

'Excuse me' i reply shouting after them. The male student was the first to heard me. He stopped his friend and the two of them turned around and begin to wait for me. The male student gave me a small smile, while his friend was looking at me with wonder.

'Hello you two' i said greeting them 'I'm Sarah... Sarah Whenm, me and my friends was watching you gotten into trouble with araon abbott, at lunch today. Are you okay?' i asked looking over at the new girl. She was bout to say something but her friend butt in.

'She can't speak...' announced her friend shyly pushing his glasses off his nose. 'She's deaf'

'O' i reply in total embrassment 'i didn't know that'

'Well now you know' said her friend rudely.

The raven hair beauty roughly elbowed her friend, and shocked her head.

'Sorry Rose' said the male student giving the new girl an apologized look 'I'm Ricky Cortez...and my friend here is called Rose Parker'

'Nice to meet you' mouthed Rose giving me a small smile 'Sorry for Ricky's rudeness...he gets really protective over me, since we were kids'

'O that explains allot' i reply chuckling. 'Where you guys heading?'

'School gymnasium...my sister got dance practice today, and we are just heading over there to watch' explained ricky. Rose gently nudge Ricky in the rib and looking at me then at him.

'You wanna join us?' ask Ricky

'Sure...my boyfriend's swim practice doesn't end till later on this afternoon' I reply smiling 'ill love to join you'

Rose couldn't help but beam at me, and put in a little victory dance. Making Ricky to turn red of embarssement. I put in a little chuckle and followed Ricky towards the school gym. Leaving me and Rose to walk behind him.

* * *

Two hours has past. and practice was almost finished. Ricky was sitting down in the front bench, with his laptop balancing on his knees. Doing his physics homework. While rose was pointing out some added dance moves towards the dance routine with the dance captain Cameron. Who happened to be Ricky's older sibling.

Kate txted and told me that she was on her way. Few minutes later Kate had pushed the gym doors open and was now heading towards me in the back benches.

'Here's the english notes' said Kate taking out her english folder and passing it towards me. 'Whats happening over here?'

'Ricky was sitting over there doing his physics homework, while our mystery girl, Rose is helping Cameron add some more dance moves in the dance routine'

'Heard Cameron made captain...good for her' smiled Kate

'Wait you know her?' i asked in suprisement looking at Kate then at Cameron.

'Yup...she's my old roommate back in freshman. Back then we were still known has the three musketeers with kira herself'

'Wait you use to be friends with Kira?' i asked in amazement 'but she is such a bitch'

'She was never like that. But when she started to go out with Araon in the start of sophomore year. She completely changed' explained Kate 'During the summer of 2004, Something horrible happened towards her and Cameron's childhood friend over two summers ago, and Kira snapped'

'What was her name?'

'Who?'

'The two's childhood friend'

'Rose...Rose Parker' said Kate.

My mouthed dropped open. In total shocked.

_**Cliff-Hanger**_

_**End of Chapter...Please R/R**_


End file.
